


rhythm

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "What are you doing?"





	rhythm

Faith blinks at Xander. "What are you doing?"

Xander's movements slow, before coming to a complete stop. Thank God. "Dancing?" 

"That is not dancing." 

Faith _knows_ Xander has better moves than that. He hadn't been half bad in the sack, for a virgin. Not that you'd be able to tell by his flailing and spasming on the dance floor. 

No wonder he was a virgin. 

"Here." She grips Xander's hips and pulls them flush together, his thigh sliding nearly between hers. "There. Follow my lead." 

Faith does not have the patience to be a teacher, but thankfully Xander catches on fairly quickly, finds some sort of rhythm, and it isn't long before she feels his erection on her hip. 

She laughs, low and dirty, and tugs on Xander's collar till he's close enough to kiss. 

One more ride won't hurt. 


End file.
